


Saving Ilfraombe

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 688: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ilfracombe.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Saving Ilfraombe

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 688: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ilfracombe. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saving Ilfracombe

~

Regulus’ book was filled with information that required research. Fortunately, Severus had access to an excellent library, and Lucius never asked inconvenient questions. Unfortunately, Malfoy Manor often had visitors. 

“We’re off on a raid to Ilfracombe, Snape. You in?” 

Severus, scouring one of Lucius’ many Dark grimoires, looked up. “No thanks.” 

Rabastan scowled. “You used to be fun. When was the last time you killed a Muggle?” 

Suppressing a shudder, Severus feigned boredom. “I don’t recall,” he lied. “Anyway, I prefer more…intellectual pursuits.” 

“Leave him.” Mulciber sneered. “He’s all _intellectual_ now.” 

“Who?” a familiar voice screeched, and Severus froze. 

~

Bellatrix pushed past the men and into Lucius’ library. 

Severus watched her carefully. It didn’t do to take eyes off her. 

“Snapey-Wapey,” she cooed, setting his teeth on edge. “We’re off to Ilfracombe. Won’t you come?” Sauntering closer, she said, “I’ll let you keep one.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Keep—?”

“A Muggle, of course.” Bellatrix cackled. “You like to experiment. I can find you a nice red-head with green eyes to…play with. How about it? Would that make you feel better?” 

Livid, Severus jumped to his feet, sending Bellatrix stumbling backwards. 

Rabastan laughed. “Well, well, look who’s interested now!” 

~

Ilfracombe was a sleepy seaside town. Severus recalled the dragon incident, naturally, but why they’d chosen to raid it was a mystery.

Cackling, Bellatrix skipped ahead, exploding random doors and windows. When no Muggles emerged, however, she got more creative. 

Severus watched, sickened, as she set houses on fire, let farm animals loose, and caused havoc. 

Fortunately, they still encountered no Muggles. 

“Well, this is boring,” Rabastan said. “At least Lucius’ wine cellar’s decent.” 

As they all Disapparated, Bellatrix pouted. Spying a dog, she pointed her wand at it. “ _Avada—_ ”

“Bellatrix!” Severus’ shout sent the dog scurrying away. “Let’s go.”

~ 

After they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix rounded on Severus. “I wanted to kill something in Ilfracombe tonight!” 

Slowly, Severus smirked. “Sometimes we don’t get what we want.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “You did something, didn’t you? You warned them somehow. _You’re_ the reason our raid failed!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’ve no idea what you mean. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve research—”

“What _are_ you researching anyway?” Bellatrix grasped his arm as he began turning away. “You’re quite…devoted to it.” 

“The Dark Lord doesn’t tell you everything,” Severus murmured, smirk widening as she backed away. “Good evening, Bellatrix.”

~

Upon arriving home, Severus checked his notes against the ones in Regulus’ book. Regulus seemed to think there was a way to trace Dark magic like Horcruxes, but he hadn’t managed to work it out. 

Some of Lucius’ books hinted at the same, but of course, none of them could come out and state what they meant. Maybe if he could have spent more time studying them… But Bellatrix and her inconveniently timed side trip to Ilfracombe had put a stop to that. 

Huffing, Severus looked at the remaining list of Horcruxes. “There’s a way,” he muttered. “There must be.”

~

Head bent over notes, Severus was startled when the Floo flared open. When his mother’s face appeared, however, he exhaled. “Mum.” 

“I dunno what you’re involved with, Sev, but because of your Patronus message, I contacted the constable at Ilfracombe to warn him. He got the people out.” 

Severus nodded. “I saw. Thank you.” 

Eileen raised an eyebrow. “He says they returned to find explosions and fires.” 

Severus sighed. “At least they lived.” 

Eileen shook her head. “What’re you mixed up in, son?”

“I can’t say, but I’m working on making it right, Mum.” 

She nodded. “See that you do.” 

~


End file.
